regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
South Park Boys
The South Park Boys are the main characters in the adult animated series, South Park. Key Members These are the core members of the South Park gang. They have been friends since they were toddlers, making them very close despite their contrasting personalities. *Stan Marsh - The everyman. A romantic who tries to see the best in things and gets depressed when things are at their worst. *Kyle Broflovski - The pragmatist. Is notorious for making enlightened speeches at the conclusion of every episode. *Eric Cartman - The fat bastard. An immature, self-centered psychopath. *Kenny McCormick - The pet. Is dirt poor, has a filthy mind and dies constantly. Fingerbang After Cartman has a dream that the boys became rich and famous for being in a boy band, he organises the boys into the group known as "Fingerbang". Kyle pushes Cartman to recruit a fifth member as that's the standard for most boy bands. *Wendy Testaburger-The fifth member. Stan suggests recruiting her mainly because of his crush on her, but it turns out she's quite a talented singer. Cartman tells Wendy she can join so long as she dresses as masculine as possible. *Randy Marsh-The stand-in. Randy was strongly against Stan's plans to be in a boy band due to his own abrupt rise and fall many years ago. Stan and his dad eventually see eye to eye and Randy agrees to let Stan take a chance. Kenny is crushed by an elevator, which Stan uses as an opportunity to let Randy join their boy band. Kenny-Replacements When Kenny seemingly dies for good, the boys decided to fill the void with another character. This wasn't permanent, as Kenny's spirit possessed Cartman's body at one point, eliminating the need for a fourth member. *Butters Stotch-The scapegoat. A sweet, innocent boy who faces constant abuse from both his friends and parents. *Tweek Tweak-The replacement. An over-caffeinated boy who stresses out over every single thing. *Bebe Stevens-Cartman's replacement. When the boys decided that Bebe was cool enough to hang out with them, they offered to let her join their gang. Cartman wanted to drop either Tweek or Kyle from the gang. He was dropped instead. The Coon and Friends Some time after taking on the secrt identity of "The Coon", Cartman forms a vigilante team composed of several of his classmates. He's kicked out after trying to wrestle complete control over the other members, but believes that they've been brainwashed into turning against him. *The Coon/Cartman-A racoon-themed detective whose only reason for becoming a superhero was to beat people up and be in the spotlight. *Mysterion/Kenny-A much more efficient detective than the Coon. He is stern, but has a gentle side and is well-liked by the townsfolk. As a result of a curse brought upon by the Cult of Cthulu, he cannot stay dead. *Toolshed/Stan-A handyman-themed hero who has the make-believe power to control power tools. *Human Kite/Kyle-A kite-themed hero with the make-believe ability to shoot lasers from his eyes. *Mosquito/Clyde-A mosquito-themed hero. Makes buzzing noises when he talks. *Tupperware/Token-A tupperware-themed hero. *Iron Maiden/Timmy-Wears a spiked suit of armour that conceals his whole body. Unfortunately, he can only say his civilian name, so his alias is wasted on him. *Mintberry Crunch/Bradley-An alien with the power to deliver a berry blast with a minty crunch. Gallery South park girlfriends by thebutterfly7-d36iixz.jpg|Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny with their, girlfriends, Wendy, Rebecca, Patty and Tammy Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Park members Category:Team Category:Alive - Revised Timeline